


Hot Mess

by Kinda_emo17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, bloody af, first fic, injuries, post hunt, sort of a mess lol, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinda_emo17/pseuds/Kinda_emo17
Summary: The guys get back from a rough hunt covered in blood and tired.  Cas is cleaning Dean up but then ;) ;)





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey welcome to my first fic. Constructive criticism is welcome but don't be a dick thx

          "Jesus Christ that sucked," Dean mumbled, taking off his mud-caked shoes.

          "Did it?" Sam sarcastically responded, wiping blood off of his face with a rag.

          Cas stood in the doorway, head tilted looking at the two quizzically.  "You two are very negative.  We are still alive at the very least," Cas commented.

          Dean strode to Cas' side and placed a hand on his shoulder.  "Cas, after that I wish I was dead.  I just soaked your entire coat in blood."  He had in fact done so.  Blood was dripping down Cas' arm

          "Well, then I'll help clean you up, will that help?" Cas asked quietly, cocking an eyebrow at Dean.

          "Sure, if you'll stop talking about how alive we are," Dean grumbled.

          "Have fun with that," Sam said, smirking, wiping the last of the blood and dirt from his face, "I'm gonna go get some food and gas for Dean's child."

          "Pie," Dean demanded, snapping his fingers at his brother.  Sam rolled his eyes in a silent 'duh' and he that he was gone.

        Dean clasped his hands together before Cas commented that they should probably move to the bathroom.  The cheap motel carpet was already trashed but it made sense to let it have a break.

          "Here, sit on the sink," Cas said, offering Dean a hand, "I'll grab the alcohol and I'm guessing you also need stitches.  Dean simply replied with a pained grunt.

          When Cas returned back to Dean he had shed his coat.  Dean had a few choice words for how he looked right now.  He pushed his hair back, loosed his tie and pulled his sleeves up and suddenly Dean was gripping the countertop much tighter.

        "Okay, I'm going to start on your face, is that ok?" Cas asked, voice husky.  Dean's reply was a nodded head and a choked 'mhm.'  Cas wedged himself between Dean's legs for a better angle and began dabbing at a particularly nasty cut on his cheek.  It took everything in Dean's power to stop staring in Cas' beautiful eyes while he worked.  They were so blue Dean could swim in them.  

          Then, Cas did something entirely unexpected.  He swiped his finger across Dean's jaw and stuck it in his mouth.  "Mmm, you know I kind of always liked the taste of blood.

          Dean could hardly move but he finally managed to croke out, "Well how does it taste?"

          "Like pennies," Cas responded thoughtfully.  He swiped more from Dean's brow and again began to suck on his digit, staring into Dean's eyes.  "Here," he started quietly.  He moved slowly forward and stood on his toes. He quickly grabbed the back of Dean's head and their lips collided.

          Dean was so shocked he let out a small gasp which only gave Cas space to slip his tongue into Dean's mouth.  The taste of straight iron flooded Dean's senses.  It was one on the strangest things to happen all day but neither of them could get enough.  Cas moved farther between Dean's legs as Dean pushed forward.

          They broke off suddenly and Dean gasped, "I agree," before gripping Cas' back and pulling him deeper into their kiss.  He felt Cas' back muscles through his thin dress shirt and he was even more turned on.  He sighed again into Cas' mouth.

          Suddenly Cas broke it off again only to start up on Dean's neck and face.  He licked into the deepest cut on Dean's cheek and sucked before pulling away, face covered in blood.  He moved down to Dean's neck, licking and biting before creating a large hickey just under Dean's jaw.  

          "Unh, Cas," Dean moaned, "less clothes."  That's all Cas needed to hear.  They broke off so Cas could unbotten Dean's bloody flannel while Dean removed Cas' tie and shirt.  Dean quickly tore off his faded AC/DC tshirt and the clothes were discarded in a corner of the bathroom.

          Instantly they were back at it, each taking time to glorify new scars left on each others' chests.  Cas quickly found a new place at Dean's anti-possession tattoo.  He sucked a large hickey on it which was rewarded with a loud moan from Dean.  Dean couldn't get enough of Cas' perfect lips, so he tangled his fingers in the brunette's dark hair and pulled him closer.  

          Eventually their hands wanted more.  Dean gripped Cas into a hard kiss before ripping him off whichh left the other to whimper before he realized.  Dean stared into the holy blue eyes with hunger. He went to work on unhooking the belt and Cas followed suit. Dean soon had an idea.  Before pulling Cas' pants down at all he slowly palmed him through the fabric. "Oh, wow, that feels very good," Cas groaned,hardening further.  

          "It'll get better, I promise," Dean whisperd into Cas' ear before biting the lobe.  Now, quickly, Dean finished removing Cas' pants and boxers to be discarded on the floor and Cas followed.  Dean then grabbed Cas and spun him around so that he was now on the counter.  Now, it was all about making Cas feel good.  Dean peppered kisses and hickies all over Cas' torso, moving lower and lower before reaching his destination.

          "Wait, Dean, what are you going to do?" Cas asked, panicked.  

          "Don't worry, trust me.  If you don't like it just tell me to stop and I will," Dean responded.  Cas nodded slowly.  Dean lowered himself onto Cas' cock.  He kissed the head before moving deeper.  Cas moaned loudly as Dean flicked his tongue on the underside of his cock.  

          "I like it," Cas nearly yelled while gripping Dean's hair for dear life before again moaning aloud.  Dean began a steady rhythm, bobbing up and down, trying to go deeper as he continued. He needed Cas to feel good after all the shit he'd been through and Dean knew he could give him this.  Cas spoke again in broken sobs, "Oh!  I feel something!"  He screamed and with that Dean sucked off with a pop.

          "You ain't getting off that easy," Dean said, smirking, "you, angel cakes, are nearing your climax," he said matter-of-factly.  Cas didn't really care about what Dean was talking about so he grabbed Dean's strong shoulders and crashed their lips together, sighing into it.  Dean grabbed Cas' blood-streaked cheek before shoving two fingers into Cas' mouth and demanded he suck on them

          Once again, the taste of iron flooded Cas' mouth.  He moaned into Dean's fingers, and although he didn't know what was next he was eager.  Once Dean was satisfied he slipped his fingers out of Cas' mouth before leaning next to him and whispering, "this is gonna hurt but it shouldn't be too bad.  Tell me if you don't like it, okay?" He explained, his lips brushing against Cas' neck before sucking on a deep cut.  "I'm gonna kiss you again, you'll know it when you feel it."  Cas nodded, trying to keep Dean in place.  

          Then, they were passionately kissing again.  Dean moved his hand down Cas' torso and around his cock before finding what he wanted.  He circled the entrance before pushing one finger in slowly.  This elicited a shudder and satisfied moan from Cas.  Dean continued with one finger before he decided Cas could handle more.  He inserted the next finger and scissored them before moving them in various other ways he knew would satisfy when Cas' whole body tensed and he screamed into Dean's mouth.  Yahtzee.

          "WHAT was that?"  Cas moaned as Dean continued.

          "It's a bundle of nerves, feels good right?" Dean responded before hitting it again which was greeted with Cas dropping his head back and moaning.  "Okay, I'm going to fuck you is that okay?"  Dean asked.  His only reply was a choked moan and a slightly nodded head.  He quickly lined up the head of his cock with Cas'enterance before slowly pressing in.  Cas simply fell back farther in response.

          He slowly went in farther until he was fully sheathed before slowly finding a rhythym.  Eventually, he found Cas' prostate again and slammed against it each time.  Cas was quickly a crying mess, supported by only the wall behind him.  Dean was close and he knew Cas was too.  He grabbed Cas' dick and quickly began to pump it, faster along with the rhythm of his own movements.  Cas finally released with a scream and shot up, gripping Dean's back so hard it left scratches.  Seeing Cas' mess meant Dean didn't last much longer.  He rode his orgasm out with a few more pumps before pulling out and collapsing against the other man.  They lay there for a few minutes, completely out of breath, covered in sweat and cum.  Both of them felt the best they had in weeks.

          "Okay, let's shower," Dean suggested, chuckling.  And shower they did.  They didn't have sex in the shower, though, more of Dean grabbing Cas from behind in a bear hug and peppering his face in kisses.  

          They left the shower in towels laughing about some stupid joke about Dick Roman to be greeted by a grinning Sam eating chips on the couch.  "Took ya long enough," he mumbled, grinning

          


End file.
